


ROJO Y TURQUESA

by GABY_NEKO



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: Crime, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-04-13 21:34:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4538196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GABY_NEKO/pseuds/GABY_NEKO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Un hilo que no era rojo, y sin embargo… InahoxSlaine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. R & T 01

**ROJO Y TURQUESA**

**By: ** _K.G.Á.É._****

AU. Un hilo que no era rojo, y sin embargo… InahoxSlaine.

**Advertencia:** Formato irregular. Raro X D

Aldnoah Zero no me pertenece.

**ROJO Y TURQUESA**

Las cosas que necesitaba estaban a su disposición.

Familia, amigos, salud, un hogar, trabajo…

¡Incluso tenía tiempo libre!

Y sin embargo…

_Vacío._

_._

_._

Algo…

Algo faltaba…

Su hermana bromeaba diciendo que podría ser: una persona que lo amara.

Su hermana se equivocaba…

Amor tenía…

Pero…

_Él no amaba._

_._

_._

Inaho había rechazado a varias chicas quienes, juntando coraje, habían ido a él a declararse.

Era una triste escena verlas marcharse con lágrimas en los ojos; sabiendo que con sólo ir tras ellas, esas lágrimas cesarían.

_Pero no lo hacía…_

Terminaba por verlas perderse en la lejanía.

Ni siquiera se sentía parte del cuadro.

No existía en ese momento.

No estaba conectado.

No a ellas.

.

.

Rojo.

Un día alguien le habló del hilo rojo del destino.

Un día alguien le habló de ese barrio rojo a las afueras de la ciudad.

.

.

Mala suerte.

Casualidad.

Curiosidad.

Fortuna.

Destino.

Turquesa.

.

.

No supo por qué, pero el turquesa de unos ojos salvajes en el oscuro callejón de ese barrio rojo, le atraparon en el instante en que se encontraron.

Su sangre que parecía haber estado dormida se sentía caliente, caliente… hasta llegar a su cabeza…

El ruido de personas haciendo propuestas de forma abierta, el ruido de otros riendo, sobrios o briagos, el ruido de ese barrio no alcazaba a llegarle y mucho menos, el ruido de la persona bajo sus puños, quien se quejaba de dolor al ser víctima de un ataque de furia, cuando apenas instantes atrás había estado a merced del placer…

Y sin embargo…

—  _¡Detente en este instante!—_

¿Por qué esa voz le había alcanzado?

Sus nudillos tenían sangre ajena, cuando pareció despertar.

Pero el dueño de esa voz no se dirigió de nuevo a él.

Antes de eso:

—  _¿Está usted bien?—_

Se acercó al hombre herido, su cliente; al hombre que había tenido dentro de sí, a pesar de no ser una más de las tan afamadas mujeres de ese barrio. Pese a usar el mismo tipo de atuendo provocativo. Pese a tener fluidos de ese hombre escurriendo por sus piernas.

— ¡No… toques!—gritó ese hombre, escupiéndole al rostro.

Marchándose con los pantalones a medio poner.

Marchándose sin haber pagado por el servicio recibido.

Aun si hubiera querido perseguirle y ajustar cuentas por su osadía, se quedó en su lugar, paralizado.

Prendado de las turquesas que le llevaron a perder la razón en el instante en que le vio con alguien más…

— ¿Se puede saber quién es usted para meterse en mis asuntos?—

Nunca antes se había sentido tan ofendido con alguien quien pide saber su identidad.

Lástima que, quien estaba en falta era él.

—Francamente no me importa. Sólo, no vuelva a hacerlo—

Sus rubios y desarreglados cabellos se mecieron al darle la espalda, molesto y dispuesto a olvidarle a él junto a su atrevimiento. Como el del otro hombre, de quien limpiaba la saliva en su rostro…

.

.

_Olvido._

¿Cómo podría permitir tal cosa?

.

.

Con una fuerza que no era requerida, presionó aquella muñeca que era más delicada de lo que pensó.

Con un rojo que nunca había estado manchado de pasión, sus ojos le observaron.

—Pon el precio—

— _Pagaré_ —

.

.

—Depende…—

La muñeca que era presionada permaneció atrapada en su agarre, voluntaria. Y sintió la otra mano acunar su rostro.

El rostro del otro chico se había aproximado sin cautela, susurrando sus palabras cerca de su oído.

—…de aquello que necesite—

.

.

La piel expuesta de su cuello, era a propósito.

Atrayente, distractora…

Y casi cae en su engaño.

.

.

Le mordió en el cuello y le sintió debilitarse entre sus brazos que le atraparon, mientras le marcaba como suyo.

Con sus dientes, con su lengua…

.

.

Su mano, la había dejado ir.

Su cuerpo, lo había atrapado…

Y pronto, le haría suyo.

.

.

Un hilillo de saliva entre aquel cuello y su boca.

Un hilo que no era rojo, y sin embargo…

.

.

—Aun… No responde… ¿Qué es… lo que necesita?—

Palabras jadeantes, que buscan saber sus demandas para cumplir cada una de ellas, le golpean.

Le despiertan. Y se da cuenta de cuál es su respuesta…

— _A ti—_

.

.

— _Slaine_ —

Su cuerpo se arquea, tiembla, sus piernas pierden fuerza y es una fortuna que esté siendo sostenido.

— _Ina…ho_ —

Su voz se rompe, y sus turquesas se humedecen.

Y le abraza con fuerza, deseando, no haber tardado tanto en encontrarle…

.

.

El amante que perdió una vez…

Estaba de nuevo en sus brazos.

Estaba de nuevo con él.

.

.

Y no estaba dispuesto a dejarle ir nunca.

.

.

.

**N/A: ¡GRACIAS POR LEER ESTO…!**

**Y SI DEJAN COMMENTS ¡GRACIAS TAMBIÉN POR ELLOS!**

¡Espero les haya gustado…!


	2. R & T 02

**ROJO Y TURQUESA**

By: _**K.G.Á.É.**_

 **Advertencia:** Continúa el formato irregular. X D

 **DEDICADO A:** _CSalmay_ quien dejó kudos _._  ¡Gracias por su apoyo! : D

Aldnoah Zero no me pertenece.

**ROJO Y TURQUESA**

_Rojo._

Pérdida.

Tragedia.

Soledad…

.

.

_Rojo._

Dolor.

Placer.

Esperanza…

.

.

' _Slaine'_

Sabía que sin importar lo que perdiera, al menos su nombre: No.

.

.

La vida había sido muchas cosas con él, y terminó por dejarle completamente sólo en un lugar dónde incluso él podría sobrevivir. Aunque no de la mejor manera.

_¿Por qué aferrarse?_

Sabía que había algo para él en algún lugar, sólo debía encontrarle…

Creer que podía encontrarle, llenaba su vida con luz.

Una luz que le cegaba tanto como aquellas del barrio rojo.

.

.

En un acto de caridad,

una cortesana le regaló un afecto que

no iba más allá de un casto beso en la mejilla

y una caricia en la cabeza. Mientras en sus manos,

depositaba una fruta para calmar el apetito de quien era

entonces: no más que un desafortunado niño. Aun

recordaba lo jugosa que le pareció

aquella manzana roja.

.

.

Y en un callejón, le mostró como ella se ganaba la vida…

.

.

Sus labios eran rojo carmín por una razón.

Los hombres alrededor, gustaban de devorarlos como si de manzanas rojas se tratasen.

Sus sorprendidos ojos turquesa grabaron el instante en que abrazada a un hombre mientras le manda a guardar silencio, como si de un secreto se tratase.

Y así lo hizo…

.

.

Porque ella era bella en rojo, un loco quiso cubrirla completa.

El color de su sangre era lindo.

Perfecto para su cometido.

.

.

Un kimono rojo fue dejado atrás.

Como él.

.

.

Ella siempre amó el turquesa de sus ojos y él supo que alguien más podría pagar por tenerlos…

Porque así era el lugar donde el rojo brillaba tanto…

Pecho, boca, manos, pies…

Todo tenía precio.

.

.

Ese turquesa suyo,

no sería excepción…

.

.

.

**N/A: ¡GRACIAS POR LEER ESTO…!**

**Y SI DEJAN COMMENTS ¡GRACIAS TAMBIÉN POR ELLOS!**

¡Espero les haya gustado…!


End file.
